


If I could go back then...

by Lil_Ultimate_Despair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ashamed Mikan, F/M, I'm Not Ashamed, Other, Past Sexual Assault, Post-Despair, Recovered Memories, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Ultimate_Despair/pseuds/Lil_Ultimate_Despair
Summary: I can remember everything I have done and even if we aton our sins, I can't forgive myself.I see him smile, something I haven't seen...I don't know if I should go closer or stay back...





	

"Kyyyya!" Ibuki laughs as she played again her music, as many cover their ears- except by Twogami because he only state that he have never heard her music.

He didn't know if he was regretting or not...

_I don't like much her music, even due I though her albums seemed lovely. But that doesn't mean that she was talentless, just not my style._

_I watch how the others are doing, Mahiru talking to a blushing Hiyoko while TeruTeru was preparing more food because Akane was eating a lot as Twogami._

_Peko stayed a side to Fuyuhiko, who was looking annoyed both eaters going wild and the swords woman smiled to her master._

_Nagito was talking to Hajime as Kazuichi joined them. Giving a space to Sonia and Gundam, to his resignation. Nekomaru was shouting about how happy he was..._

_I was in acorner, close to the BBQ watching him updating with everybody._

_Mitarai look so happy, so different than in highschool. I remember when 'Ryota' kidnapped me to take care of...Ryota._

_Sounds weird, I know...I can't help to giggle a bit. How I took care of him and got closer._

_When I saw his anime, that beautiful piece of art._

_It was the first time in my life, that someone didn't tell her to 'fuck out of there' or 'shut your hole'. And taking care of him...felt really good, and not as usual._

_I felt accepted...and even I had control over him, I saw something on him._

_So familiar._

_But..._

_I also remember what happened after Junko brainwashed me..._

_How I destroyed that bond with my actions. He washorrified and I almost assault him. I cover my face at that thought and can't help to call myself many pejorative nicknames._

_I wish I could get next to him and talk to him but..._

_All those memorizes and makes feel despair..._

_Well, not THAT despair but normal highschool girl despair...I guess._

_Seeing him makes me feel pain and fear... Because I strongly wish to go back at time, I would protect him from that girl..._

_I would tell him about her plan..._

_I wouldn't have hurt him and assaulted him..._

_I wouldn't have push Nanami to her dead._

_But what was done, is done...there's no way back, and I hope Nanami forgive me..._

_Seeing him smile...give me some relief..._

"Tsumiki-san?" Ryota's voice surprised me, making me shake a bit.

"Hi-hi"

_Silence between us, and I tremble a lil and move my eyes avoiding eye contact._

"L-long time no see, Mika-Tsumiki-san"

_I get a lil close. I want to apologize, to be your friend back as before._

"Mi-Mitarai-san...!"

_He looked at me surprised and I was to nervous._

I'm-m sorry...if I interrupt bu-but..."

"Etto...I come to you, are you OK? You look down"

_I shake while I avoided his eyes, those golden pure eyes..._

"I just wanted to say...that I'm sorry for before, you-you know, about the brainwashing..."

"Ah...that..."

_He looks down. No, no!_

"I me-mean...wh-when I kinda... Assaulted you...leaving you a side an-and..."

_His face change, now he seems nervous._

"I...I wasn't on my mind and faculty... I'm... I'm...!"

"Tsu-tsumiki-san, it's no need to apologize...!"

_He looks a little nervous, then I felt his hand on mine and him pulling me to a more private place on the ship._

"Mi-mitarai-san..."

"Tsumiki-san...I don't blame you for that..."

_I sniffed a lil touched. This is new..._

"I really...know that wasn't your self and...Junko was the real maniac"

_His hands were touching mine and I feel my cheeks getting redder. Not with Junko or Hajime she felt that red..._

"And I just hope...you and I can be friends again"

"Bu-but Mitarai-san...I-i think of you as a friend...d-do you, do you do?"

_His eyes wide a bit, looking at me in a sweet way._

"I...I always think of you all as my only best friends"

_My heart was bombing fast as crazy and something makes me move, hugging him as tears rolls down my cheeks._

"T-thank you...Mitarai-san!"

_He answered the hug a bit odd but with will and acceptance._

_That moments was unique..._

_However._

"Guys, time for some tasty Ibukebab" but before we could move away, a hot kebab got into our mouths and we cried in pain.

_Typical Ibuki._

_But instate, I was pushed to him._

_For a instant, I feel a touch on my back, making me to fall on top of Ryota and land on the floor...as always_

_With the kebabs on her mouth, while his hands were wrapped on her hips and her skirt flipped._

"Oh my god, get a room piggy!!"

"Wooooah, that's what I call a juicy pose"

"Ohohoho that's a nice look"

"Shut up TeruTeru, help them up"

"I'M S-SO SORRY!!" we both apologize all nervous and ashamed.

_Mahiru and Twogami helped us to stand up and we laugh in nerves._

_That push on my back...I don't know what was, but I feel a warm in my heart._

_I just wish I could go back then...to avoid all de suffering and the mistakes, but I will aton every mistake..._

_And I can feel Nanami-san smiling at me in forgiveness. Nanami-san...I will never forget what I did but...I will do everything in life to compensate..._


End file.
